Vegeta's Wish
by Anipokez
Summary: When Vegeta makes an odd wish, odder things happen. Sorry for lack of updates, Chapters 1-3 are up.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

Chapter 1

"Final Flash!" yelled a Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.The large blast barely missed a quickly moving Super Saiyan Trunks."You'll have to do better than that!" he screamed back as he shot a variety of blasts at his saiyan father.Suddenly, Vegeta appeared behind him and knocked him into the ground.Vegeta then flew down to about 50 feet above Trunks and said, "Final Flash!"This time it hit its still target."You are sad, Trunks!I shouldn't be able to beat you THIS easily.You are no true saiyan, your emotions are interfering again!" he screamed out as he flew away.

As Vegeta pondered what to do about this change of events, he shot toward his home.Of course!He would use the dragon balls!He quickly flew into the house and ran through the house, passing a screaming Bulma.Oh well, he thought.I'll check on her later.He grabbed the dragon ball radar and took off into the afternoon sky.He flew to the mountains where the first one was.A few hours later, Vegeta had gathered all but one dragon ball and he was flying away from the desert.

As Vegeta speedily flew away, he quickly shot out a scan for high power levels.Good, he thought to himself.No one is near me.The six dragon balls that were clutched to his chest shined lightly in the afternoon sun.He smiled to himself as he thought of the great sparring partner Trunks would now make.He flew to the far side of Satan City and grabbed the last one.He then flew and landed in a small clearing several hundred thousand miles away.He wanted to try to be as far away as possible.

Vegeta set the balls down and yelled, "Rise, Eternal Dragon!"Suddenly the eternal dragon appeared and asked Vegeta, "What is your wish?"Vegeta answered back, "Change all demi-sayians into full saiyans!"That can not be done, for their parents are not both full saiyan", answered the dragon."Isn't there some way?" an enraged Vegeta shouted.The dragon thought a minute."Yes, there is one way." he replied."Then do it!" Vegeta shouted."Your wish is granted," replied the dragon as he slowly disappeared.Vegeta took off and headed home, almost overjoyed at the thought of a good sparring partner now.

He flew home and landed.He saw Bulma and decided not to stay.He headed off towards where Trunks had been.He found Trunks there, up and about to leave."I don't think so, Trunks," Trunks spun around at the sound of his father's voice and dropped automatically into a defensive stance."I'm done sparring for the day!" he yelled."Oh, but I haven't hurt you enough yet," Vegeta responded.They started trading punches fiercely, and Vegeta noticed that Trunks did seem to be putting a little more into his punches than earlier.He was almost to the point that he might break into SS2.He seemed to be angry enough.If Trunks did, Vegeta would have to go SS3 to stay on top.He had never had to do that before and he licked his lips in anticipation.Suddenly, Trunks did break into SS2!"You jerk!Your always wanting to spar with me and your always beating me up.That ends now!"Trunks yelled as his power erupted around him.His aura was a bright yellow as he started to pummel his father.Vegeta didn't even have a chance to think about going SS3.He was on the ground having the pain beaten into him."This wasn't how it was supposed to be!" he gasped.

Chi-Chi was at home, dusting the living room for the fifth time of the day.This did not seem a lot to her, because after all, she had to keep her living room clean.She didn't notice a thing as a brown furry tail slowly grew out of her body.Meanwhile, Gohan, who was in the next room, was sitting studying.Suddenly, a huge air horn went off.Gohan flew up several feet and bumped his head on the ceiling.Small bits of plaster and dust rained down on a laughing Goten.Suddenly, Gohan felt a deep rage blossom inside of him."Why you little brat!"he yelled as he powered up and went Super Saiyan.Why am I doing this!This thought was only there for a few seconds, before it was forcefully shoved away.Only his rage remained.He flew at his younger sibling and proceeded to pummel him."AHHHHH!" Goten yelled as he went flying across the room and went through the window, cutting himself on the glass that shattered as he hit."I'll get you Gohan!" he said as he went flying off towards a distant mountain.Two minutes later, there was a large boom as Goten slammed into this mountain, turning it into gravel.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was inside and heard the commotion.Her tail twitched in surprise and she seemed to fly into Gohan's room.But I can't fly, she said to herself, can I?"What in the world is going on here?!?!" she yelled.Gohan turned and stared at her.He's never done that before, she thought, what is going on?"Sit down! Now!" but Gohan didn't sit down, instead he walked up closer to her."Why are you yelling at me all the time?" he shouted.Suddenly, Chi-Chi was angry, no surprise there, but she was angrier than usual.That was a surprise.But she didn't have time to think about it, because suddenly, Goten came flying back in and shot a Kame ha me ha right at Chi-Chi."What are you doing, Goten?" Chi-Chi yelled as the blast hit her.Gohan started cooling down now, especially since his mother just got hit by a large ki blast."Mom! Are you okay?" He turns on Goten, "Goten! What were you thinking! You killed her!There is no way she could have survived that! What were you thinking?What are we going to tell dad?" Goten only stood there with his mouth wide open, staring at the spot where the smoke had not yet cleared."It takes more than that to kill me, brats!" Chi-Chi said as she ran up to Goten and started somehow beating up Goten."What in the world?" yelled a surprised Gohan."That will teach you," Chi-Chi said as she stepped away.Goten was laying there unconscious.Chi-Chi's tail waved in front of Gohan's face."What! Where did that come from, Mom?"he exclaimed. "What? What are you talking about?Do you want some to??"She slowly turned towards him, then noticed the tail."A tail! I have a tail! Why do I have a tail!!!!!" Chi-Chi continued to yell and panic.Soon, she noticed something else."AHHHHH! Now I'm not on the ground!What has happened to me?" She asks, as she falls down in a dead faint.Gohan luckily catches her and sets her down on the bed, waiting to see what would happen when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Chapter 2  
  
Gohan sat on the bed, waiting anxiously for his mother to wake. She had been out for the past hour now, and he hoped that she would be awake before Goku got home. Goten was also unconscious, but that was nothing new for Goten. He had woken in about 10 minutes, and, after seeing their mother out cold and with a tail sticking out, it woke up his memories of being pulverized by her, and he freaked out and took off for some mountain. Gohan didn't have time to chase after him, as his mother might wake up and he wanted to make sure he was here when she did. It made him angry that Goten had done that, but he pushed the anger down, thinking of the weird anger spurts he'd been having. He had never before gotten that angry, and after all, it was just Goten blowing an air horn. He wondered at it, and then dismissed it. It HAD been a long day, he was probably just anxious about that exam coming up. Maybe he could go visit Kurillen and just relax later. Leave his mom with Goku to cheer her up. He smiled a weary smile, glad he had figured out a simpler solution. With that thought, he settled into a more comfortable position, to wait for Chi-Chi to wake up. Relaxing more, he soon fell asleep.  
  
Trunks stood up, reasonably sure that Vegeta was out cold. He powered down, dropping to Super Saiyan Level then back to normal, his hair changing back to its less than normal color. He sighed, and walked over to their table, which had two halves of a sensu bean on it. He seriously considered eating both, but quickly decided that would be too much like what Vegeta would do. He ate his half, feeling rejuvenated, then took off for home. After a few minutes of flying, he arrived at the door of Capsule Corp. He walked in, feeling somewhat proud of his accomplishment at beating Vegeta, then his pride sagged. Bulma would be royally mad if she found out what he had done, ESPECIALLY since he had left Vegeta on the ground unconscious. And well. those last 20 attacks to the head after Vegeta was unconscious weren't really necessary, but oh they felt good at the time. He changed his mind about the boasting, and tried to sneak in instead. He cracked the door open a little bit at a time to hear noises in the kitchen, then shut it just as slowly once inside. He slowly tip toed across the hall, then went up the stairs at the same rate. As he got to the top of the stairs, he looked down the stairs, feeling home free now. He turned to run down the hall, and ran smack into Bulma. "And just WHAT are you up to young man?" she asked in a loud voice. "Uh, nothing mom," he said, his face giving away his lie. "TELL ME WHATS UP RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. "Nothing!" Trunks yelled back, for the first time in his short life. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she screamed. "FINE," he screamed back, then ran out the door and took off. He decided to fly to Goten's house for a visit, GOTEN didn't yell at him. Bulma simply waited, knowing Vegeta would have to come home eventually, he knew where the food was. 


End file.
